Relatos de una enfermera
by Amorguen
Summary: Las paredes de la enfermeria de Howgarts han sido testigos de muchas historias, al igual que la enfermera que allí trabaja. SLASHHH


Advertencia: este fic contiene slash, aunque no es nada gráfico. Además no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que intervienen, ni pretendo sacar ningun beneficio que no sea el placer de los lectores al leerlo, y el mio al escribirlo.

* * *

**Relatos de una enfermera**

La primera vez que entraron por esa puerta no tenían mas de 11 años. No hacia ni una semana que habían empezado en el colegio, y ya se odiaban a muerte. Ese día solo tuve que curarles unos pocos rasguños y golpes. Eran tan jóvenes, pero aun así sus personalidades ya estaban bien definidas. El enigmático y misterioso Severus Snape, y el sociable y alegre Sirius Black. Negro y blanco, el Ying y el Yang.

Esa no fue la única vez que pasaron el umbral de mi lugar de trabajo, y aunque en algunas no estaban implicados los dos, la mayoría de veces que los atendí se debía a alguna de sus absurdas trifulcas, siempre tan comentadas por el colegio, alimentando el odio que sus dos casas se procesaban.

De todas maneras siempre tuve la sensación de que aquella situación no era muy justa. Mientras Sirius siempre tenia el apoyo de sus amigos, Severus no era tan afortunado con los suyos. Los dos coincidían en que no se llevaban bien con sus respectivas familias, pero, desgraciadamente, los métodos de la familia Snape eran algo más agresivos.

Después del incidente en el Sauce Boxeador las peleas parecieron disminuir, algo en ellos había cambiado. Ellos habían cambiado. Quien podría haber imaginado que aquel día cambiaria el destino de tantos hacia un catastrófico final.

Nunca podré olvidar la última vez que los vi aquí antes de que dejasen el colegio. Sirius iba a comenzar su entrenamiento de Auror, junto a su amigo James Potter, el destino de Severus no era tan claro. Su última pelea le costo a Severus tres costillas rotas, y un buen susto. No era extraño que cuando Sirius perdía los nervios se olvidase de su varita y usase sus puños, consciente de que había pocos que le pudieran ganar cuerpo a cuerpo. Severus lo sabia bien. Pero en aquella pelea algo fue muy mal y por un golpe en la cabeza Severus cayó en como durante toda una noche. Sorprendentemente, Sirius no se separó de él. En aquel momento no pude descifrar sus motivos, pensé que ya que Sirius se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre de honor y empezaba a madurar, se sentía culpable por los acontecimientos de aquel día, o de las consecuencias que pudieran tener.

El resto es historia hasta el día de hoy. James y Lily Potter murieron, Sirius Black fue sentenciado culpable de aquel crimen y encerrado en Azkaban. Severus Snape se unió a los Mortífagos para cambiar después de bando. Después de doce años Sirius consiguió escapar. Y comenzó la Segunda Guerra contra el mal. Durante el tiempo en que Sirius estuvo en Azkaban, Severus siguió siendo asiduo de mi consulta. Los métodos de Lord Voldemort eran más imaginativos que los de la familia Snape: pobre criatura parecía haber nacido para sufrir.

Al salir Sirius de Azkaban y empezar la Guerra, no tardo en volver a visitarme. Cuando los dos coincidían en la enfermería la tensión podía cortarse. Pero volvía a ser lo mismo: Sirius siempre rodeado de gente que lo quería, y Severus solo. No es que Severus se quejase alguna vez, es más, él era el primero en alejar a cualquiera que se acercase a él, no solo física sino también emocionalmente.

Hoy hace dos días que acabo la guerra. Harry Potter consiguió vencer a Lord Voldemort en una batalla sin precedentes, en la que tanto Sirius como Severus participaron hasta el final. Sirius solo tenia heridas menores pero no ha sido así para Severus quien estaba gravemente herido, estaba claro que Voldemort iba a ser cruel con aquel que le había engañado. Nunca olvidare como Sirius entro en la enfermería con Severus en sus brazos, y como suavemente lo dejaba sobre una camilla. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y por fin pude ver algo que no creí posible, se miraban con amor. Sin decirse ni una palabra, pero lo vi claramente, había mucho amor en esa mirada. Después Severus cerró los ojos y no los ha vuelto a abrir hasta ahora. Como hace tantos años Sirius no se ha separado de Severus en ningún momento. Pero ahora mas que nunca puedo entenderlos. La miradas, las peleas, el daño que se infligían el uno al otro, todo para hacerse notar ante la persona que amaban, aunque fuera para recibir de él solo odio.

Pensando en ellos es imposible que un suspiro no escapase de mis labios. Tantos años perdiendo el tiempo, pobres criaturas, todo para acabar en el mismo lugar donde empezaron, en la enfermería de Hogwarts Colegio de Brujería y Hechicería.

Albus vino a visitar a Severus esta mañana, hablo con Sirius un rato y luego se dirigió a mí.

-¿Cómo esta, Poppy?- me pregunto, el brillo de sus ojos desvaneciéndose.

-Ha conseguido estabilizarse. No entiendo porque no se despierta- había pasado la mayor parte de la noche haciéndole revisiones y no había nada que diera respuesta al como en el que estaba inmerso.

-Ha perdido las ganas de vivir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo ultimo que vio Severus antes de perder la conciencia fue el cuerpo sin vida de Sirius.

-Pero si Sirius...

-Lo sé, en realidad no estaba muerto, pero así se lo hizo creer Voldemort.

-¿Entonces que podemos hacer por él?

-Esperar. Y confiar que Sirius sea capaz de llamarlo.

Era cierto, el tiempo que Sirius pasaba con Severus lo hacia en silencio, o al menos lo estaba cuando yo lo veía. Quizás Albus no se refería a ello literalmente pero tenia la a sensación de que si Sirius le dijese Severus, levántate, él lo haría.

Esa misma noche y antes de irme a mis habitaciones, me acerqué a ver como estaba Severus, pero en su habitación había luz y desde fuera se podía escuchar la voz de Sirius.

-...para enfurecerme. Y así ha sido hasta el último día, no podías dejar que muriera heroicamente ¿no? Al menos salvándote la vida habríamos quedado en paz. Pero no, tú tenías que interponerte, sabiendo que el maldito Voldemort iría a por ti- desde la rejilla de la cortina podía ver como Sirius, mirando hacia la ventana y de espaldas a la cama de Severus, seguía hablándole- ¡Maldito Snape Siempre haciendo estupideces en los peores momentos. ¿Y que hago yo ahora? Sin mi Snivelus...-en ese momento Sirius se giro y arrodillándose en el suelo, apoyó la cabeza en la camilla, mientras que seguía hablando- Snape...Severus, yo ya no soy capaz de vivir sin ti, ya no...

Entonces ocurrió el milagro, la mano de Severus se poso sobre la cabeza de Sirius. Él aún no había abierto los ojos pero podía sentir que estaba despierto.

-Solo un grifyndor puede soltar semejante discurso.

-Snivelus.

-Black.

Ahora los dos permanecían en silencio. Era un momento muy intimo y me sentía fuera de lugar. Estaba claro que había presenciado algo que no debía presenciar, pero del que esperaba poder ser testigo otra vez. Quizás más adelante. Porque seguro que sucedería, estaba tan segura como que me llamaba Poppy Pomfrey.


End file.
